Miracle of Song
by Yuki Lovegood
Summary: Hey! Say! JUMP fanfict. Ketika Chinen yang terkenal genius dan paling pintar disekolahnya mesti memiliki seorang saudara idiot yang bahkan memakai sepatunya saja tidak bisa!   Please read and review


Title : Miracle of song

Author : Yuki Lovegood

Type : Oneshoot

Genre : Family-angst

Rating : T

Cast : Chinen Yuuri, Yaotome Hikaru, and Yamada Ryosuke.

A/n : Fanfiction ini dibuat spesial untuk ulang tahun salah satu member JUMP terimut—Chinen Yuuri. Dan juga untuk si gingsul Yaotome Hikaru. Please read and review,Ok^^

Selamat membaca...

.

.

.

jingle bells  
>jingle bells<br>jingle all the way  
>oh what fun it is to ride<br>in a one-horsed open sleigh...

Lagu Jingle Bells itu berkumandang riang dan penuh semangat suka cita natal, namun seseorang tak terasa menitikkan air matanya ditengah lantunan lagu riang dan penuh semangat itu.

.

.

"Pemuda bodoh yang menyedihkan!

Apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari pemuda bodoh seperti dia?  
>Sama sekali TAK ADA ! "<p>

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil terlihat sedang bersungut-sungut mengintip dari celah jendela kamarnya. Siapa lagi sih yang bisa membuatnya bersungut-sungut sepanjang hari selain pemuda bodoh itu? Lihat saja sekarang pemuda bodoh itu sedang menari-nari layaknya badut dihalaman rumahnya yang hijau dan mungil itu. Sungguh ia terlihat sangat memalukan dengan tingkah lakunya yang setara dengan anak sekolah dasar itu—mengingat sebentar lagi usianya akan genap dua puluh satu tahun. Dan kini pemuda bodoh bertubuh jangkung itu tengah menirukan gaya Santa Claus yang tengah menaiki kereta kuda sambil bibirnya melantunkan lagu Jingle Bells seperti waktu-waktu biasanya. Tawanya lepas seakan ia tak memiliki beban apapun dalam hidup ini. Tawanya lepas sampai menusuk dihati pemuda mungil yang masih mengintip aktivitas pemuda bodoh itu dari balik jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Kini pemuda bodoh itu berlari berputar-putar mengelilingi pekarangan rumahnya. Berputar-putar hingga ia merasa pusing dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Namun ia cuma meringis beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa lagi. Aneh. Dan pada saat itu juga pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari posisinya semula—tak ingin melihat tingkah bodoh pemuda dipekarangan rumahnya itu lebih lama lagi.

.

"Chinen, apa kau punya saudara?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah menggigit stroberi itu sambil sesekali menatap salju diluar ruangan tempat mereka berada yang turun bagaikan kapas-kapas dari surga.

Sesaat pemuda mungil yang dipanggil Chinen oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu terdiam. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menembus jendela kaca yang ada disampingnya itu—mencoba menghitung berapa banyak butir salju yang turun.

"Chinen?" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menjadi aneh dengan kebungkaman sahabatnya yang bertampang imut itu. Apalagi tak biasanya Chinen mengabaikan pertanyaannya seperti itu. Untuk itulah tanpa sadar ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Untuk apa menanyakan hal itu, Yama-chan?" ujar Chinen yang kini malah menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada permukaan kaca jendela disampingnya yang terasa dingin. Dingin yang diserap dari luar ruang kelas mereka.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" ujar pemuda berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Yama-chan dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil jari-jarinya ikut menempel dipermukaan kaca jendela. Seolah menghitung dengan tekun tiap butir salju yang turun diluar sana, "aku kan hanya ingin tau saja."

.

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja dingin diluar sana menyerang Chinen—pemuda mungil itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada tumpukan salju yang bersarang didadanya yang membuatnya sesak dan sakit.

SAKIT!

Ia benci pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Yama-chan! Ia berharap pertanyaan serupa itu tak akan pernah didapatkannya seumur hidupnya.

Kini bayangan pemuda bodoh bertubuh jangkung yang dekil itu berkelebat dibenaknya. Tak ketinggalan dengan lantunan Jingle Bells andalannya yang selalu dinyanyikannya dengan sumbang. Sungguh siapa yang akan menyangka seorang Chinen Yuuri memiliki saudara kandung yang seperti itu? Chinen Yuuri—Pemuda terpintar yang selalu mendapatkan nilai A disetiap mata pelajaran itu memiliki seorang saudara yang bahkan TIDAK bisa memasang sepatunya dengan benar! Kontras sekali!

"Aku tak memiliki saudara..." ujarnya pada akhirnya. Seketika hawa dingin diluar seakan menyerang tubuh mungil itu. Tanpa temannya yang bernama Yama itu ketahui, setitik air mata jatuh dari mata pemuda mungil itu. Anehnya saat air mata itu mengalir dipipinya terasa dingin seperti salju diluar sana—atau mungkin seperti perasaannya saat itu.

.

.

.

BUKK!

.

"Chinen!"

"Chinen, bangunlah!"

Pemuda mungil itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dengan susah payah membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya. Lantunan lagu Jingle Bells segera singgah ditelinganya. Siapa lagi orang yang paling setia menyanyikan lagu itu —bahkan tidak dibulan Desember—selain dia? Maksudnya pemuda bodoh itu.

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian pemuda jangkung berpenampilan dekil itu masuk keruang tempat Chinen berbaring. Seketika senyum lebar terukir diwajah pemuda jangkung itu. Dengan berlari kecil, pemuda itu menghampiri Chinen.

"Oh, Yuuri kau sudah sadar? Tuhan, terima kasih! Terima kasih telah menyembuhkan adikku!" Ujar pemuda jangkung itu berteriak riang dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dibibirnya.

"Kenapa aku tak mati saja?" ujar pemuda mungil itu terdengar lirih.

Seketika senyum diwajah pemuda jangkung itu lenyap sama sekali.

"Yuuri, kau sedang berbicara apa?"

" Kau masih tak mengerti juga? Dasar Idiot! " teriak pemuda mungil itu. Mata pemuda mungil itu terasa kian panas menahan air mata yang terdesak hendak keluar, "Kau! Gara-gara kau aku tak ingin hidup lagi! Aku sangat membencimu! Kenapa kau harus ada,eh?"

Pemuda jangkung itu hanya menunduk menatap sepatunya yang lagi-lagi dipakainya secara terbalik. Ia benci harus melihat adiknya sedih, apalagi jika hal yang membuat adiknya bersedih itu menyangkut dirinya.

"Kenapa aku harus punya saudara idiot sepertimu?"

"Chinen! Cukup! Jaga mulutmu!"

Seketika mata Chinen membulat. Kaget begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang tempat ia dirawat.

"Y-Yama-chan? Bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?" ujar pemuda mungil itu khawatir sambil sesekali memandang kearah pemuda jangkung yang berdiri disampingnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bukannya menjawab malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang tempat Chinen berbaring.

"Aku malu punya sahabat sepertimu!"

Mendapat teriakan dari sahabat yang selalu baik padanya selama ini tentu saja membuat pemuda mungil itu kaget setengah mati.

"A-apa maksudmu Yama-chan?"

"Tak masalah kau membohongiku dan orang lain! Tak masalah! Tapi bukankah dengan begitu kau juga telah membohongi dirimu sendiri?" Seketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu memandang iba ke arah pemuda jangkung yang berdiri disampingnya,"Kau malu punya saudara sepertinya hanya karena dia berbeda, hanya karena dia autis? Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa jika dia juga boleh memilih, dia juga ingin terlahir normal seperti kita? Kau hanya egois pada kepentinganmu sendiri! MEMALUKAN!"

.

Pemuda bermarga Yamada itu rupanya masih tak berhenti disitu saja. Ia masih ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ini! Pemuda yang kau sebut bodoh, idiot, atau apapun panggilanmu padanya—bekerja keras sepanjang hari membiayai sekolahmu dan kebutuhanmu! Ini yang kau sebut idiot? Ia selalu memikirkanmu setiap detiknya! Memikirkan kebahagiaanmu, beginikah balasanmu padanya?"

Perasaan sakit dan sesak menyelimuti pemuda mungil yang terbaring diranjang putih itu. Dan kali ini cukup sudah pertahanannya sejak tadi. Air mata yang sejak tadi bersarang didadanya kini dengan suksesnya berdesakan keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia menangis. MENANGIS! Bahkan ia sendiri tak tau untuk apa ia menangis seperti ini.

Kedua orang pemuda terlihat berjalan ditengah butir-butir salju yang turun bagaikan kapas-kapas lembut berwarna putih. Sesekali diantara mereka melantunkan lagu Jingle Bells dengan nada ceria—kontras sekali dengan hawa dingin yang seakan menggigit hingga ketulang mereka saat itu.

"Hikka-kun, apa kau tak pernah bosan menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu padanya.

Mendengar itu, pemuda jangkung itu berhenti bernyanyi dan tersenyum lebar kearah pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah bosan. Karena dengan menyanyikan lagu ini, perasaan rinduku pada ibu tersampaikan. Aku berani bertaruh ibu sekarang sedang tersenyum senang disurga sana mendengar nyanyianku tadi." Ujar pemuda jangkung itu menengadahkan tangannya dengan kedua mata menatap langit yang memuntahkan butiran-butiran salju dingin yang begitu disukainya," Dan lagu itu adalah satu-satunya lagu yang paling sering dinyanyikan ibu untukku saat hendak merayakan ulang tahunku— selain lagu ulang tahun tentunya. Karena ulang tahunku Desember. Sama seperti perayaan natal. Haha.." Kini pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang memiliki nama Hikaru itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar sehingga Yamada tertinggal beberapa jarak hal itu Yamada pun berlari kecil untuk menyusul Hikaru.

"Hikka-kun, apa aku boleh tanya lagi?" ujar pemuda berambut cokelat itu lagi.

"Tentu saja" ujar Hikaru tersenyum memamerkan gigi gingsulnya yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Apa kau begitu menyayangi Chinen?"

"Haha. Itu adalah pertanyaan termudah!" Hikaru tersenyum memandang kearah Yamada sambil sesekali menengadahkan tangannya untuk menyambut butiran salju agar jatuh tepat diatas permukaan telapak tangannya"Aku sangat menyayangi Yuuri! Karena Yuuri adalah adikku. Dan kata ibu aku harus menjaga Yuuri apapun caranya. Aku sangat sayang Yuuri."

Mendengar itu Yamada menjadi terharu. Terharu melihat perjuangan Hikaru untuk membahagiakan Chinen—adiknya yang tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya.

Hari ini tepatnya 30 November ada isak tangis yang terdengar samar dibalik pintu ruangan serba putih yang setengah terbuka itu. Isak tangis yang memilukan dihari kebahagiaannya seharusnya.

"Onii-chan..." tubuh mungil itu bergetar memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa yang penuh aroma anyir—namun ia tak peduli. Sementara pemuda berambut cokelat hanya melihat dari ambang pintu sebelum akhinya berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu—tak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi. Ya, terkadang memang penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. Mungkin begitulah yang Chinen Yuuri rasakan saat ini. Berharap keajaiban akan membangunkan saudaranya itu lagi untuk sekedar menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya atau lagu Jingle Bells andalannya—tak peduli telah seberapa seringnya ia mendengarkan lagu itu dilantunkan oleh saudaranya.

"Nii-chan, gomen na..." bisiknya terdengar lirih dengan air mata yang hampir habis karena menangis terlalu lama sejak tadi. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Bahkan seluruh air mata yang ditumpahkannya belum sebanding dengan rasa bersalahnya selama ini pada saudaranya itu.

'Kenapa? Kenapa saudaranya harus pergi secepat ini? Kenapa mobil keparat itu harus menabraknya ?' Chinen berkata dalam hatinya sambil melepas pelukannya pada raga Hikaru dengan tidak iklas.

Dan lihatlah sibodoh bernama Hikaru itu kini tersenyum dalam tidur abadinya. Mungkinkah ia senang karena bertemu ibunya disurga sana?

jingle bells  
>jingle bells<br>jingle all the way  
>oh what fun it is to ride<br>in a one-horsed open sleigh...

Mata pemuda mungil itu memanas menahan air mata yang ditimbunnya didadanya sejak tadi. Ia sangat merindukan lagu ini. Tepatnya meindukan orang yang hampir setiap saat melantunkan lagu ini. Hikaru. Saudaranya yang telah beristirahat tenang diatas sana.

Dashing through the snow

In a one-horse open sleigh

Through the fields we go

Laughing all the way

Bells on bob –tail ring

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to ride and sing

A sleighing song tonight

Tanpa sadar bibir pemuda mungil itu ikut menyanyikan lagu Jingle Bells dengan semangat. Kini semarak perayaan natal menyelimuti seisi gereja tersebut.

'jingle bells  
>jingle bells<br>jingle all the way  
>oh what fun it is to ride<br>in a one-horsed open sleigh...

Mungkin sibodoh—Hikaru— benar. Dengan bernyanyi segenap perasaan rindu kita dapat tersampaikan, deshou?

—Owari—


End file.
